1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry tray cabinets and in the preferred embodiment to such a cabinet that can be used as a salesman's case and then converted to a jewelry case for home use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use stackable and nestable identical trays for jewelry having integral bottom and side walls with a layer of foam on both the top and bottom surfaces of the bottom wall, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,239 (assigned to the same assignee as is the present application). Further, cabinets having slidable trays therein are generally known. However, applicants know of no cabinets which can be used as a salesman's case accommodating stacked, nested trays and which can then be converted to a jewelry case for home use in which the trays can slide into and out of the cabinet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a convertible tray cabinet.